Question: The scale on a map is 4cm : 2km. If two cities are 28cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
The scale means that every 4cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 2km. A distance of 28cm on the map is the same as 7 $\cdot$ 4cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 7 $\cdot$ 2km, or 14km.